Link's Quest for Majora's Ass
by GollyJoop
Summary: Link is always solving people's crappy problems, so when he gets asked to rape women in termina, things are finally looking up for him. If you aren't 18 than you dont wanna read this, its all adult content, please be advised! Reviews Wanted!


Dawn of the first day-72 hrs Remain

"Ah, not again", says Link as the familiar words appear directly above his head. "I'm sick of traveling through fucking time and then there…"

"Good morning Link!" said the Mail Man.

"See look Tatl this is what I hate about Termina. The mailman is so god damn fucking slow I swear I wanna kick his ass so damn bad, but no, the hero can't hurt the good so my sword goes right fucking through him! I spend three fucking days doing one dungeon and have to go back in time and do it all over again. Twinmold is in-fucking-possible without the gilded sword, and when you do get it he's too fucking easy."

"Link, shut up, lets go to the moon again." Says Tatl.

At the moon Link tries to get fierce diety so he talks to the kids around the tree. "Well", one of the kids says "we get awfully horny up here on the moon, we'll need 1 picture each, four total."

"Pictures of what?" says Link.

"Of you doing chicks all around Termina"

"Seriously, god damn it, fuck that." says Link, teleporting elsewhere.

Back at Clock town."No you know what, I'm fucking horny, Im fucking angry, and I need to let it out! Wait, I have an idea. I'm gonna go around Hyru… Termina and rape every body in sight" said Link."

Link, No!" said Tatl. "Come on your just a kid how horny can you be? Your perverted Link you know that? You have to stop this istant or…"

" Do you wanna be a dildo?!"

"No!"

"Than you shut your fucking face."

" Tatl you hold the camera."

"What for?"

" Well lets say Termina is filled with pedophiles and perverted kids so if I get pictures I might have enough to pay off the kids around the moon and get Fierce Diety. So I can finally beat Majora's Mask."

Links Quest For Majora's Ass

"Lets get started right here in clock town." Says Link. "Ahh hah there's Anju. HI ANJU!"

" Hi Link want some cookies, follow me in the hotel." Says Anju.

Link steps in the hotel. " You know Anju, since Kafei is a kid I think it's time you have real sex with me."

"What?! NO! Get Out!"

Link knocks her out with the handle of his sword. " It's go time!" Link pulls down her dress behind the counter (after locking the door) and takes her panties of. He lays her down over the counter and fucks her while standing up. It slides in and out of her happy hole as if covered in slime or oil. "Ok Tatl take a picture."

" Huh? Oh yeah!"- Flash Click-

" Great! Now to finish the job!" Link cums all over her body, unlocks the door and runs away.

" I feel so happy inside doing this." said Link, still rubbing his cock. "Ok now Woodfall"

At Woodfall: Link snatches the Deku princess while wearing his stone mask. He sets her in the Butler's area. He takes off the mask. "Princess I love you so much I wanna have kids with you."

"You mean for real, you love me! I love you too, lets do it!", says the princess.

"Ok!" They strip and link rubs oils all over his cock and shoves it into the Deku Princess. "Uhh yeah princess that's the stuff. So what do you wanna tell daddy, the big king?"

"I wanna tell him, It's MY FIRST TIME! Whoo Hoo, Lil Princess is all grown up."

-Flash Click-

"Ok princees I'm done. –Winks at Tatl- HEY! I've got splinters all over my dick! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?"

-Footsteps-

"Sorry! Your not the only one that has wood in your pants!"

All-"Hahahahahahaha!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON", says the deku king entering the room.

" Quick play it." Says Tatl

Link plays the Song of Soaring and Warps to Snowhead. "All right, I've done two already, so I'm one half done. Now to get some Goron pussy. Link enters the Goron building. "Will you do me?", Link asks many Gorons but gets the same answer.-"No it's too cold."

"Damn it!", said Link "I.m gonna have to fight that gay horse guy again and let the snow melt."

"You know it!" says Tatl.

Link does so and goes to the first girl he sees. She appears to be standing next to a giant cracked rock.

"I wanna go to the Goron races but this rocks blocking the way.", she says.

" Lil girl", says Link "I love you I wanna marry you and have a baby."

"Willy?" she says.

"Yup. Come on about this baby.."

"I'wll call da Goron stork!", she says

"No, you bitch!", Link says, "We make the baby!"

"Whah! How?"

"I'll show you, now pull down your pants!" Link does.

"I'm not doing it in front of these wolves!" she says

"Fine!" he says, "there's an underground hole over there come on!" She follows him into the hole. Ok now pull it down."

"Ok" she says.

"Your thing looks different than mine."

"That's right, mine goes into yours." He shoves it in the small pussy.

"Ah that huwts." She says. Link ignores her, bends her over, and does her anally.

"UHH UHH UHH AHH AHH UHH OHH OW UHH!", she screams, as cum is inside of her.

-Flash Click-

"One hour later: I've gotta go Lil Goron Girl bye."

"Wait but we're getting married."

"Yeah so, I said the same thing to a Zora princess." He teleports away.

Arriving at Great Bay Link's boner is almost down. "Ok I have to do a Zora and I'm done." They walk a while when suddenly they hear…

"Help they stole my eggs please help."

"Hi!", says Link, "You lost your eggs, so how about you get some more?"

"How?, she says.

"Lemme show you!" Link knocks her out with his hook shot, pulls down his pants and does missionary. "Yeah Yeah, It's so slimy I don't even need to use oils" "UHH UGG UUHH UHH OO YEAH!" Link cums all over her.

-Flash Click-

"Come on Link!" says Tatl.

"K, to the moon!"

They soar to the moon using song of soaring. "Here's your pics", says link handing them out.

" Oh boy" they say "we'll jack off right now."

"Ahhemm!" Link says.

"Ohh yeah here's the mask" Link is handed Fierce Diety.

After a small one-sided battle Link defeats Majora's Mask and restores peace to Termina. And in the end Link, appearing victorious to Zelda, got fucked for 24 hours straight by Zelda and his hornyness went away so peace prospered and no one was raped by Link ever again.

And those of you you jacked off, your virginity was sealed in the Chamber of the Seven Sages, never to be awakened.


End file.
